The Ritual
by Abicion
Summary: This is a Shining Wind story featuring Kureha.  Bear in mind I don't have the first clue about Shining Wind's actual plot other than something about Fushigi Yuugi-esque alternate universes and girls pulling swords out of their chests.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow..."

Kureha Touka slowly sat up from her rocky bed and used one hand to massage a sore spot on her lower back as she winced. The long yellow sleeves of her vibrant shrine maiden dress sprawled across the floor of the cave like curtains as she sat with her arms at her sides, and the elegant white ribbon knotted on the left side of her head was somewhat misshapen from her recent fall. The female archer's sparking brown eyes soon peered upward to study the collapsed hole above her. Moments earlier, she had been exploring the upper level of these caverns with her party. Unexpectedly, she had stepped on a fragile patch of ground and was shocked to find the floor suddenly give out under her baggy white boots. She was now separated from her friends, but her worries were dispelled with the knowledge that they were looking for a path to the lower cavern she had landed in to rejoin her.

She was surprised to find her light wooden bow on the ground beside her undamaged from the fall. She then lifted it into one hand before rising to her feet. After verifying she hadn't sprained or broken anything in the collapse, she brushed a fine film of gray stone dust off of her brown miniskirt and her bare knees. Her head turned about to survey her new surroundings, and she soon decided to explore the narrow path directly in front her in an attempt to reach the same destination the rest of her party was heading toward.

After quietly walking through the cave for several minutes, Kureha could hear the sound of a distant underground lake echoing between the stone walls around her. This sparked peaceful memories of the glittering springs Kureha used to purify herself before each adventure. Although she had enough sense not to take a break in the middle of what she knew was a monster-infested cavern, the sound gave her something to think about other than cold air and subterranean darkness in her loneliness. When she finally reached the source of this noise, however, she found something that didn't quite match her expectations.

"Eww!"

Kureha used the thumb and index finger of her free hand to squeeze her nostrils shut. She was now standing on a bridge-like rock formation overlooking an unearthly version of an underground hot spring. The pool glowed with a faint but ominous purple aura, and the warm steam rising from the water gave off an awful stench. The young priestess had heard stories of places like this during her journeys. Some said these springs were where goblins went to wash their filthy bodies after a day of pillaging, while others thought this must have been where succubi went to rejuvenate themselves after a lust-filled night. Whatever purpose this structure served, Kureha knew it probably didn't bode well for her if she so much as stuck her toes in. With nimble legs, she continued crossing the narrow bridge, determined to find the comrades she had been separated from.

Suddenly, Kureha stopped in place on the center of the archway when she was taken aback by a new sound. From the pathway further in front of her, she could hear the howling voices of what sounded like a small army of orcs charging toward her.

"Not good."

After muttering under her breath, she grit her teeth for battle and extended her empty hand into the air. In a flash of yellow light, a single delicate arrow appeared in her slender fingers. She took aim toward the mob that soon appeared in the pathway and killed the lead tribesman in a single shot. She gracefully backstepped as she summoned more arrows in a similar fashion and downed each monster as they rushed across the narrow structure in single file. This tactic worked to Kureha's advantage for a while, but the battle fell from her favor where a second parade of angry warriors suddenly entered the room and began charging the bridge from the opposite side.

Kureha now rapidly alternated her shots as she was surrounded on both sides of the precarious arch. The enemy forces were now pouring from every opening in the spring's chamber faster than Kureha could spawn her mystical arrows. The fight seemed to be a lost cause at the moment, but she didn't give up hope. She was convinced the sounds of battle would be more than enough to catch the attention of the other members of her party, wherever they were, and her rescue would be inevitable. Until that time would come, she did her best to block the orcs' advances on her own. Unfortunately, her best would not be enough.

The archer girl sharply turned to make her next attack, but found her efforts halted by an orc that had reached melee range. She dropped her current arrow and took her ornate wooden bow into both hands to strike the beast with her own close-range maneuver. Her swing missed, though, and she was left open for attack. The wind was knocked out of her by a sharp blow from the orc's crude club. It was not enough to wound her, but it caused her to lose her footing and stagger backwards. Her bow flew from her fingertips as the heels of her boots slipped off the edge of the stalagmite bridge, sending her into a backwards freefall a split second later. With a short, frantic cry followed by a loud splash, Kureha dropped into the unholy dip below.

Hey, this isn't so bad...

Kureha silently thought to herself as the underground lake's malevolent aura engulfed her. She wasn't expecting such an unsightly place to feel so warm and comforting. The scent wasn't even all that terrible up close, as it now conveyed a flower-like aroma. As she made no resistance and allowed herself to sink deeper into the water, her mind drifted into subconscious memories of the first time she could feel herself growing in her mother's belly. She even thought of taking a short nap as she was overcome by a sudden weariness, and she gradually surrendered to her heavy eyelids.

Then she remembered where she was. With a new spark of energy, she began thrashing her bare legs and paddling her robed arms in a desperate struggle to swim to the surface of the water. She had to get out of this impure place. She had to reach dry land before it was too late. No matter how hard she tried, though, she only kept sinking into warm blackness. It was as if the water itself had arms that were yanking her ankles deeper and deeper into their nest. When her lungs could take no more, she finally exhaled in a large gulp and suddenly felt the cave's haunted waters rush down her throat.

The orcs watched curiously as the last of a short pillar of bubbles floated to the surface of the spring. After a few moments of silence, the sound of water gently being sloshed about could be heard coming from near a large rock that ramped downward into the lake. Kureha quietly emerged from this spot and began taking slow, sultry steps through the shallow water. When her white boots touched the dry ground, she let out a tiny giggle and tilted her head back to dry her long, wavy brown hair of some of the clear, oily water dripping from it. The same water now glossed the bare skin of her legs and shoulders, but the cold air of the cave never made her shiver. As she listened to the orcs loudly celebrate their win, she didn't seem to mind how her soaked robes now clung to her curvaceous frame in a rather scandalous manner, and only barely blushed when she noticed her low-cut yellow dress was slowly slipping from her bosom. She casually raised her arms and adjusted her wet robe so it covered her more modestly, then turned her head to a single soldier calling down to her from the bridge in a gruff voice.

"Hey babe, are you alright?"

She turned her full attention to this speaker before answering with a cheerful smile and a simple polite nod. She was glad her new friends were enjoying their much-deserved victory, and she did nothing to impede their vulgar whistles and catcalls. She felt pity for those who she had impulsively slain moments earlier, but she looked forward to helping the remaining orcs through their suffering later that night.

When the mob died down and returned to their dens, Kureha was left alone on the cavern beach pondering her next course of action. Her decision was made when she heard voices of her former allies vaguely echo from one of the cavern's exits.

"Kureha, are you down here? Kureha!"

Her brown eyes narrowed in malice toward the sound of the intruders. She then silently extended one of her still dripping arms to her side, and a heavy black bow appeared in her hand after a short flash. Now armed, she spawned a twisted black arrow that matched the new weapon in her opposite hand. She carefully pricked the tip of her finger on the arrowhead, coating the projectile with a single droplet of lethal poison, before moving to a different spot in the glowing cave to give herself a clearer aim. Kureha wanted to defend her new home from these foolish trespassers, and she prepared herself for a fight to the death before they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

A young master swordsman traveled through Kureha's cavernous den in search of his newest prey. He stepped through the dark abode with his saber firmly in his grip, knowing he was getting closer to his destination as the sound of dripping water gradually became louder. Suddenly, around the next corner of his current path, he saw the profile of a beautiful young woman in bright shrine maiden clothes standing in a praying position. His entrance quickly caught her attention, and he was taken aback by the girl's expression after she slowly turned her head. She had a look of frightened despair, just as a helpless rabbit would have before its inevitable slaughter. After a short gasp, the warrior spoke toward her with sudden uncertainty.

"You... you're the one the stories talk about?"

Kureha nodded frightfully.

"Yes, I'm the priestess of this shrine."

She looked toward his unsheathed sword, causing her frown to sink further.

"Have you come to destroy me?"

The hunter slowly lowered his blade so it was only held by one hand at his side. He then spoke in further confusion.

"I... I don't understand. They said you're supposed to be some kind of monster, that you sell your body to demons and kill travelers for pleasure..."

Kureha now fully turned toward the baffled speaker. Her agile legs began making provocative steps toward him, causing the white fringe of her miniskirt and the tan-colored sash around her waist to both sway slightly. She now spoke seemingly in sadness.

"I don't get it, either. I think the people who say such horrible things are just afraid of things different from them."

She stopped when she was close enough for him to feel her warmth breath traveling through the cool cavern air. Her next words flowed with a feeling of curiosity.

"But you seem... better than that."

She looked into his eyes to see a boyish sincerity hiding underneath his grizzled appearance. Kureha now knew her guest's humanity would be his downfall.

"I... can't kill you..."

The young man announced his decision as he peered back into Kureha's eyes. Her simple brown orbs had a certain bewitching quality, and he found himself slowly letting go of the hilt of his sword and allowing the steel weapon to drop to the rocky ground. He remained peacefully frozen in place when strange woman rested the side of her head against his armored shoulder. His eyes closed slightly as he was intoxicated by the scent of waterlilies flowing from her chocolate-colored hair.

"Then, can you keep me company for a little bit? It's been a while since I've had any visitors."

Kureha spoke as she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through the boy's short dirty blonde scalp, causing her draping sleeve to glide across his face like a veil. He nodded out of sympathy and slowly wrapped his arms around the shivering girl to comfort her. He then replied to her question with a smile.

"Of course."

* * *

The young man now sat on a throne-shaped formation of rocks partially submerged by the soothing spring, and his seductress was straddled over his lap as she breathed softly in near-sleep. Her arms were lightly wrapped around his broad shoulders, and her head rested against his toned chest. His armor and her dress were haphazardly sprawled across a dry rock nearby, and the glowing purple water of the hot spring came a few inches above their nude waists.

Kureha smiled contently to herself as the top of her head brushed against the man's chin. Moments earlier, she had secretly conceived a son who would share both her power and the natural strength of the swordsman; an heir carefully bred so he would expand Kureha's influence over the world in due time. The captive warrior's mind was too clouded by the spring water's influence to consider the consequences of what he had just done, however, and he drifted into a light slumber as Kureha continued to sensually embrace him.

* * *

A few hours later, the mercenary was fastening the last bit of his gear back into place as a much happier Kureha stood in front of him in her robes. He soon spoke out of concern for the gentle nymph.

"Are you sure you want me to leave already? I don't want you to get lonely..."

Kureha nodded with slight worry.

"Yeah, it's safer this way. If you're not back soon, your friends might come looking for you. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to fight them all myself."

The man sighed, feeling she was right. Her safety was his top concern, but he felt as if his very soul had been bound to her in the brief time they had spent together. This separation was quite painful for him.

"I guess you're right. But how can I convince them I defeated you? They might come here anyway if they think you're still alive."

Kureha thought to herself for a minute. She then summoned one of the dark, demonic bows she could spawn an infinite number of and placed it in his hand. Then a small arrowhead appeared in her fingers as she bunched the long hair hanging from the back of her head with her opposite hand. She used the sharp tool in her hand to cut away the whole knot in a single skillful slice. As she offered him this hair and the arrowhead, her silky light brown locks immediately grew back to their original wavy beauty.

"Will these be enough?"

The young man was briefly amazed by Kureha's regenerative ability. He then nodded in satisfaction, attaching the bow to his sword sheath, placing the arrowhead in his belt, and taking the stalk of hair into his hand.

"That should work. I don't think you'll have to worry about anyone else coming to hurt you."

Kureha's face glowed with delight at this. She then stood on the toes of her white boots so her lips were closer to his. In response, the young man leaned forward and locked his mouth to hers, allowing her tongue to playfully snake around his for a few seconds. After the couple broke their latest embrace and Kureha lowered herself back to her heels, the male adventurer spoke again with a slight frown on his face.

"So, I guess this is goodbye..."

Kureha nodded as she quietly replied.

"I'll never forget you. Farewell."

The swordsman turned away and began his long trek out of the cave with his prizes, leaving Kureha to wave slowly toward him with a shy smile on her face. When he finally faded from her sight, her serene expression twisted into a small diabolical smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

The priestess Ryuna cautiously explored the quiet cave around her with her scepter in hand. She was wearing flowing white robes with a long burgundy skirt. Only the fair skin of her shoulders was visible due to her separate draping sleeves, and her long black hair was adorned with a white fabric tiara resembling a nurse's cap. The gravel on the floor of the cavern softly crunched under her laced white boots each time she took another step.

The aura coming from these depths was evil, and it was growing with each passing day. Ryuna's divine abilities allowed her to feel this, and she was determined to cleanse this place before it was too late. As she trekked further toward what she sensed was her goal, however, something unusual interrupted her concentration.

"Hi!"

Ryuna jumped with a slight start when the head of a young boy unexpectedly poked out from behind a large rock. She then shook her fears from her head and quietly approached the innocent-looking child as he stepped onto the open path. When she was close enough, she knelt to one knee to bring her face to his. She gave him a sisterly smile as she spoke softly.

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

The boy was wearing a yellow tunic over his tiny body. At his waist was a small wooden sword tied in place with a tan sash. His shoulder length hair was somewhere between light brown and dark blonde, and Ryuna couldn't get over how he had one of the cutest smiles she'd ever seen. Aside being found in such an unlikely location, the only thing noteworthy about this boy were his eyes. His irises were a unusual purple color, matching the shade of the water he had been created in. He laughed joyfully before he responded to the traveling woman's question.

"Helping mommy look for something."

Ryuna nodded slowly.

"Is your mother close by? You aren't lost, are you?"

The boy shook his head vigorously to her second question.

"I know just where she is. Your dress is kind of like her's, but yours is bigger."

He looked down in concentration for a second before continuing.

"I think I like her's a little more, though. Wanna meet her?"

Ryuna nodded again with a caring smile. It was her duty to ensure this child was safe, and she began following where the boy playfully led her. She became curious as to what exactly she would find this deep in the cavern.

As the pair traveled deeper down their current path, the boy's occasional giggles seemed to take on an increasingly eerie quality. However, Ryuna soon blamed this feeling on the general atmosphere around her rather than the child himself. A few minutes later, she gasped softly as she was led into an open chamber. The quiet sound of flowing water could be heard coming from somewhere beyond this room.

On a long stone shaped like a bench, Kureha sat with her legs crossed. She didn't look any older than the day she had first come to this place on a mission similar to Ryuna's, and her skin was still crisp with a subtle tan despite hardly seeing the sun's rays in the time that had passed.

Just as the boy had vaguely promised, the bored-looking young woman seated in front of Ryuna was dressed in the robes of a shrine priestess. They were much shorter than Ryuna's, though, as the yellow top was cut low enough to offer a view of Kureha's cleavage, and a brief brown and white miniskirt took the place of a long dress skirt. Her outfit was bound together by a biege-colored sash around her waist, and her long brown hair was decorated by a simple but effective white ribbon. From her forearms hung the draping sleeves familiar to all shrine maiden robes, colored yellow to match her vibrant top. Around her feet were a pair of loose-fitting white boots. Perhaps this girl was a battle priestess rather than a healer, Ryuna thought, with a robe more adapted for physical combat. The slender muscles in Kureha's exposed arms and legs seemed to suggest this. In any case, Ryuna could see where the design of the boy's tunic had come from. The dark-haired cleric couldn't believe that the thing her holy perception had led her to looked so... human.

The small lad now ran to his seated mother with an expression of joy.

"Mommy! I brought you the nice lady you wanted!"

Kureha now grinned and brought the child into her arms after he excitedly hopped onto her lap. She playfully pecked the top of his head with her lips before praising him.

"Good boy. Now be a brave little soldier and go back to lookout duty, okay?"

He nodded energetically before jumping down from her lap and run out of one of the chamber's many exits. After watching this, Ryuna wasn't sure how to introduce herself to Kureha. She wandered through her words in a diplomatic voice.

"I... um... Hello. My name is Ryuna. I'm looking for..."

Kureha returned Ryuna's introduction with a warm smile. She then took control of the conversation as the visiting priestess tried to think of her next words.

"I've heard of you. The Maiden of the Dragon, isn't it?"

Ryuna nodded and allowed Kureha to continue.

"Where's that bodyguard of yours?"

The cave's guest answered quietly but sternly.

"Just outside of here. He knows I need to be alone so I can purify this place."

Kureha sighed in disappointment before speaking.

"That's too bad. It sounds like our deities are enemies."

The black-haired traveler now spoke in confusion.

"Your... deity?"

Kureha's brown eyes carefully scanned Ryuna from toe to head, attempting to estimate the shape of the nubile figure hidden underneath the invader's long robes. After giving a satisfied nod, she responded to the girl's gentle question.

"Yes, he lives here."

As Ryuna continued to peer into Kureha's eyes in doubt, she was overcome by a strange influence. She struggled to verbalize her next thoughts.

"Is he... going to make you fight me... ?"

Kureha giggled as she shook her head.

"Nope. Not unless you really insist on it."

She repositioned her softly toned legs as she raised one of her draped arms to her chin. A grin of anticipation formed on her face.

"In fact, I think he's interested in you. If you were anyone else, he probably would have had me kill you by now. You're special, though. Priestesses like you and me are the only ones trained in a way that lets us really understand him. We'd never be able to use his power if we weren't."

She blinked and tilted her head curiously.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Falling further into her trance, Ryuna nodded obediently to the rival oracle's inquiry and lowered her decorated staff to her side. Kureha smiled toward this before rising from her seat and slowly walking toward her catch.

"Great. Follow me."

* * *

Kureha and Ryuna now stood waist-deep in a shallow portion of the subterranean pond. The girls' draping sleeves floated across the surface of the glowing water in a swirl of white and yellow as Ryuna stood with her back to her captor's chest. The robes of both young women were soaked from a recent swim, and Kureha's hair ribbon sloppily clung to her head as Ryuna's abandoned white cap floated on the surface of the water just out of reach.

Ryuna had weakly complained toward the prospect of bathing in what she considered to be filth, but her resistance soon melted away just as Kureha's had so long ago. She remained quiet as the brunette now took a handful of warm water into her palm and turned it into a small waterfall that caressed the front of Ryuna's damp white robe. Kureha whispered into the black-haired girl's ear as this happened.

"This is my god, Ryuna. Does he still frighten you?"

Ryuna shook her head and closed her eyes as she sighed in comfort. She then slowly inhaled through her nose, inviting some of the lake's steamy vapor to enter her body.

"No. He feels really nice..."

After Ryuna lifted her eyelids again, the water around her sloshed quietly as she turned in place to meet Kureha's gaze. In an impulse she made no attempt to fight, the tempted priestess moved her lips to Kureha's so the girls could share a deep kiss. After their tongues danced for a few seconds, Ryuna pulled away and shyly spoke again.

"Um... can I stay here, Kureha?"

The yellow-clad seductress smiled brightly as she replied.

"Sure."

The orcs would have fresh meat tonight.

* * *

A few days later, Kureha and Ryuna were sleeping together on the floor of the cave in their respective robes, sharing pleasant dreams of destruction and conquest. Suddenly, the tiny boy from before ran into the chamber and knelt on the floor so he could rattle Kureha's shoulders.

"Mommy! Mommy! Intruders!"

Kureha opened her eyes and sleepily sat up at attention. She looked at the boy with concern.

"Did any of them look like daddy?"

He shook his head.

"Nuh-uh! These were big guys! Real mean-looking!"

The child outstretched his arms on "big," and then snarled and made his fingers into hooked claws on "mean." Kureha nodded her head in understanding. It was another mob of disgusting mercenaries trying to rid the world of her kind.

"Okay, sweetie. Hide in your secret place while mommy and her new friend protect you from the bad guys. Remember, I'll be really sad if you get hurt."

The boy quickly nodded to his mother's concerned gaze before running to a safe corridor of the cave in joyful enthusiasm. When he was gone, Kureha playfully prodded Ryuna's side to awaken her as well. Kureha knew she could easily hold the temple ground on her own, but she felt this would be a good opportunity for the new priestess to complete her initiation. The raven-haired girl slowly opened her eyes and glanced toward her companion.

"Hmm?"

Kureha smiled to her groggy friend.

"We have visitors."

Ryuna soon sat up with a worried expression. She hadn't been the most apt for direct combat in her previous life, and she had yet to discover the new talents her recent baptism had gifted her. Kureha could see her concern and spoke again calmly.

"Don't worry. We'll support each other."

Ryuna grinned in response. She reached to ground beside her to retrieve her medical cap, then placed it upon her head before rising to her feet with Kureha. After Kureha summoned her familiar black bow, Ryuna outstretched her arms to summon a new staff in her hands. This equipment closely matched the design her original weapon, but now it was constructed from polished obsidian, and the once angelic wings that decorated it now looked bat-like and leathery. After a few seconds of preparation, the two partners began their dash toward the entrance of the cave so they could intercept the doomed mercenaries.


	4. Chapter 4

He had to see her again. It had been ages since their first and only encounter, and he couldn't stand it anymore. No other woman he had known felt anything close to how she did, and he needed to hold her in his arms again. Even if it were for just a second, it would be enough to last him for the rest of his life. He just needed to know she was still there, she still remembered, and she still cared. That was why he had slipped into her cavernous home without telling anyone where he was going. Nobody could know where he had gone, and her safety would be at stake if they found out.

His journey came to an end when he reached the sweet-smelling spring. His eyes scanned the chamber until they focused on a nude brown-haired figure sitting on a flat rock. Kureha was quietly singing to herself, and her visitor wasn't surprised she looked exactly the same as when he left her, given her nature. As his armor made small clinking sounds with each step toward her, he caught her attention and caused her to suddenly bring her knees to her chest to cover herself. However, when she recognized the familiar man, she stretched her legs out again and shamelessly bared herself to him.

"You came back..."

Kureha's expression filled with happiness as she spoke to the swordsman she had met many years ago. She stood up from the rock she had been reclining on and ran toward him to throw her slender arms around him. The man slowly hugged her in return, finally ending his craving and bringing him back to his full senses. He quickly accepted a deep kiss she offered him, and when the embrace ended, he spoke out of slight regret.

"I... I'm sorry. I just had to see you again."

Kureha returned his apology with a playful smile.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to stay away forever."

Her expression now turned to one of concern as she closely studied the features partially obscured by his blonde beard.

"Oh, you're hurt!"

She lifted her hand so her soft fingertips touched just above his left eyelid. She then traced a swollen mark on his face that extended down to his left cheek. It was a years-old war scar that had long since healed as far as it could on its own ability. With Kureha's mystical influence, however, the wound faded completely from his face, with the added benefit of restoring some of the youth to his features.

"There. Now you're more like how I remember."

Kureha smiled again as the man touched his face to inspect her work in amazement. He then turned his head toward a male voice calling down toward him.

"Hello, father."

He looked upward to see what he almost thought was a younger version of himself in his mid teens. The boy's hair was slightly darker than his, and his eyes were an odd purple color, but the resemblance was clear. This speaker was perched on a pulpit of rocks above the swordsman, with one arm sitting on his bent knee. He had a slightly sinister complexion, but, somewhere within that coy smirk, the visiting warrior could see a loving son smiling toward him. The boy said nothing after this, and only turned his head to look outward and return to his ambitious daydreaming.

When the grown man's eyes returned to Kureha, he noticed she was now blushing slightly. She then silently nodded, knowing his next question was going to concern the mysterious boy's parentage. Just before he tried to speak, the lone mercenary's attention was drawn to the sound of a large splash coming from another side of the spring chamber. He could barely make out another nude figure swimming away from a rock that was adorned by the pieces to a white and reddish-brown priestess dress. This girl had long black hair, and moved through the glowing water like an graceful mermaid. The swordsman realized this meant Kureha had found a friend to always keep her company, and a smile formed on his face.

He now placed his full attention on Kureha and thought of the matter at hand. He quickly realized he had been used by temptress to further her own goals the first time they met, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at her. His soul belonged to her, and he couldn't think of anything other than seeing her happy. All he could ask was a simple question.

"Why me?"

Sensing her visitor's clever perception, Kureha answered honestly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Because you were one of the only people who were kind to me. I could tell you really liked me even before I used magic on you. And it really helped..."

She moved one hand to his collarbone and began slowly caressing his armored chest as she spoke in a relaxed voice.

"...that you had such a great body."

The man nearly drifted to sleep on his feet due to her angelic touch, but quickly climbed back into awareness. He now realized, with his purpose in her scheme already fulfilled, there was no reason for her to keep him alive. She probably had the power to tear him to shreds at this instant, but he was surprised to find he felt no fear toward her. He questioned her on this new observation.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

Kureha removed her head from his shoulder so she could look up and show him her joyful smile.

"Because we're mates, silly. It would break my heart if I did that."

He blinked in confusion.

"Mates?"

The dark priestess nodded as she elaborated.

"Yep. That's how it works. We each choose one husband, and then we're linked for life."

Curiosity now sprung in the war veteran's mind.

"How will you know when I'm gone?"

Kureha rested her ear against the left side of his chest and pressed herself further against him while she replied.

"That's part of our connection. No matter where you are, I'll always hear your heart beating. I won't pick a new husband until after it stops."

The swordsman turned his head for a second to acknowledge the raven-haired beauty in the background, who was now busily traveling the surface of the spring in a doggy paddle.

"What about her? I only see our son here."

Kureha turned to the same direction before answering.

"Oh, you mean Ryuna? She doesn't have a husband yet. We each have different mating seasons, and it could take centuries before she starts looking."

The man nodded in understanding. He now questioned her on her more lustful activities.

"But what about all those monsters you've been with?"

Kureha giggled innocently before she replied.

"Oh, we only do that for fun. Those kinds of things don't mean anything."

Her tone gradually became more intimate as she went on.

"It's only when it's a special moment, like what you and I had, that it really counts as marriage. That's the only time we can have children."

The traveling soldier's lips pulled into a smile as he understood how important he was to the loving priestess. He then studied the spring chamber again, noting his son still looking into the air as he considered his inevitable rise to power and seeing Ryuna now contently paddling backwards in the deepest section of the hazy pool. He finally looked back into Kureha's brown eyes before speaking again.

"I can't stay here, can I?"

His lover shook her head sadly as she responded in a frown.

"No, this isn't where you belong. We need to keep this place pure. I'm sorry."

He dispelled her frown with a soft chuckle.

"That's fine. I just needed to see you again."

He then decided to leave his family with a parting gift before he gave his final farewells. He reached to his back and removed the largest of the swords he was carrying with him. He carefully presented the silver blade to his wife as he turned his head to acknowledge the boy perched above him.

"Here. Give this to him when he's old enough."

Kureha looked at her reflection in the blade as she blinked in uncertainty.

"Why do you want me to have this?"

The man replied with fatherly affection.

"Our boy is going to be strong enough to start his campaign soon, right? He'll need a weapon if he wants to succeed."

He knew exactly what Kureha had been preparing the child for, as the history of this place made her plans fairly obvious. The immortal seductress continued to stare at the sword as she questioned her mate again.

"You... know what this means, right?"

He simply nodded, resulting in her prying further into his thoughts.

"You really want to help us conquer your own race?"

The mercenary nodded again. His voice was void of all doubt when he spoke.

"Yes."

Kureha tilted her head curiously and spoke after a short pause.

"Why would you do that?"

The swordsman smiled as he quietly answered her final question.

"Because I love you."

Kureha understood how deeply attached her husband had become toward her, leaving her genuinely surprised. She finally accepted the weapon from his hands before briefly placing it on the ground. She then shared a prolonged kiss with him. When this embrace ended, the couple gave each other their final farewells before the swordsman began exiting the cave.

After her lover left, Kureha carefully lifted the blade from the ground and held it to her own heart. With a small cry of pain, she pushed the sword inward and absorbed it into her own being. She would incubate the blade for a few more years, and then it would be a fine magical weapon for her son.


End file.
